兵馬俑
File:Outside the Terracotta Warriors museum.JPG File:Terracotta army xian.jpg File:Group of terracotta warriors at Xian.jpg|View of a group of warriors at the end of the Pit 1 File:Terracotta warriors at the pit1 in Xian.jpg|General view of the Pit 1 at the Xian Terracotta Warriors Museum (Xian, China) File:Xian guerreros terracota detalle.JPG|兵马俑，第一坑 Terracotta army of First Emperor, detail File:Xian guerreros terracota general.JPG|兵马俑，第一坑 Terracotta army, general view File:Soldier_Horse.JPG|A soldier and his horse File:Red_stripes.jpg|Remnants of red painted stripes are visible on this soldier's back. File:Group_of_soldiers.jpg|Soldiers that once held spears in their hands; during an uprising people broke into the tomb and stole their weapons. If the weapons weren't stolen they were burned in the fire. File:Xian_museum.jpg|The largest excavation pit File:P1010019.JPG|Four bronze horses with a bronze chariot. The horses are scaled down from their real life counterparts. File:Char en bronze.JPG|Four horses with a bronze chariot. File:Terrakotta_2006_1.jpg| File:Terrakotta_2006_2.jpg| File:Terrakotta_2006_3.jpg| File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 01 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 02 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 03 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 04 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 05 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 06 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 07 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 08 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 09 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 10 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:TERRACOTTA ARMY @ Gdynia 2006 - 11 ubt.jpeg|exhibition in Gdynia, Poland, 2006 File:Terracottaarmyxx.jpg File:Armee d'argile 01.JPG|Exhibition in Toulouse, 2008 File:Armee d'argile 02.JPG|Exhibition in Toulouse, 2008 File:Armee d'argile 03.JPG|Exhibition in Toulouse, 2008 File:Armee d'argile 04.JPG|Exhibition in Toulouse, 2008 File:Armee d'argile 05.JPG|Exhibition in Toulouse, 2008 File:Terrakottasoldat.JPG|Miniatur eines Terrakottasoldaten ( 37,5 cm, 1.578 g ). File:Terracotta Army 17.jpg File:Terracotta Army 18.jpg File:Terracotta Army 19.jpg File:Terracotta Army 20.jpg File:Terracotta Army 21.jpg File:Terracotta Army 22.jpg File:Terracotta Army 23.jpg File:Terracotta Army 24.jpg File:Terracotta Army 25.jpg File:Terracotta Army 26.jpg File:Terracotta Army 27.jpg File:Terracotta Army 28.jpg File:Terracotta Army 29.jpg File:Terracotta Army 30.jpg File:Terracotta Army 31.jpg File:Terracotta Army 16.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 14.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 13.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 12.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 11.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 10.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 9.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 8.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 7.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 6.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 5.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 4.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 3.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 - 2.jpg File:Terracotta Army Pit 1 1.jpg Categoría:Guerreros de terracota ca:Exèrcit de guerrers de terracota cs:Terakotová armáda da:Terrakottahæren de:Mausoleum Qin Shihuangdis en:Terracotta Army eo:Terakota armeo es:Guerreros de terracota et:Terrakotasõdalased fi:Terrakotta-armeija fr:Mausolée de l'empereur Qin he:צבא הטרקוטה hr:Vojska terakota hu:Agyaghadsereg id:Terakota it:Esercito di terracotta ja:兵馬俑 ko:병마용갱 lv:Terakotas armija nl:Terracottaleger no:Terrakottahæren pl:Terakotowa Armia pt:Exército de terracota ro:Mausoleul Qin Shihuangdis ru:Терракотовая армия sr:Ратници Сјена sv:Terrakottaarmén th:สุสานจิ๋นซีฮ่องเต้ vi:Đội quân đất nung zh:秦始皇陵兵马俑 Category:Terracotta Army Category:Terracotta Army